masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cora Harper: Asari Ark
Cora's message mentioned a potential breakthrough in the search for the asari ark. Acquisition This mission requires the completion of either one of the missions above. Walkthrough Read email from Cora Technically it isn't required to read the email to talk to Cora about this mission, although this step will then be marked as FAILED. Speak with Cora on the Tempest Go to the Tempest and speak with Cora. She reports that an asari officer named Hydaria at Prodromos on Eos could have leads to the asari ark Leusinia. Cora is also excited about the possibility of Sarissa Theris being there. Take Cora to speak with Hydaria on Eos Hydaria says that the asari ark was hunted by kett elite forces aiming to capture the defenseless ark. She tells them that Sarissa gave the evacuation order. Many on the ark were killed and some managed to escape. The location of the ark is unknown. However, a ship named the Periphona was launched from the ark to help those who escaped. Hydaria suggests that Pathfinder Ryder follow the ship's transponder signal, and gives the transponder codes and flight plan to Ryder. The trail leads to the angaran planet Voeld. There is a container in the room with Hydaria. Go to Voeld to track the Periphona's signal When driving eastwards from the Angaran Resistance Base, at certain point a signal from the Periphona is detected by SAM. Continue on to the navpoint to the east-southeast. Find the Periphona Go to the navpoint. There is no trace of the Periphona there. SAM concludes that ice and minerals are reflecting the signal. Find the source of the Periphona's signal SAM puts four markers on the map. Some of them lead to other reflected signals. You will have to search until finding the right location. Head directly east of the navpoint you just found. The location will be on the far east side of the map from the navpoint. There will be kett forces at the correct point, so clear them out. After the battle, there is a Kett Core Encryption Tech that can be scanned for +100 . Find the Periphona's transponder Once the kett are eliminated, scan the transponder, and then interact with it. There is a recording from the Periphona's captain indicating the ark was attacked by the kett. The flight recorder is in bad shape, but with time, valuable data about the ark's flight path could be discovered. You receive +1330 XP, +29 AVP , and 2% Voeld viability. ON HOLD: Wait for Cora to decipher the transponder The mission is set as ON HOLD while the restoration work is going on. The following items will need to be completed for Cora to decipher the transponder to continue the mission: *Land at Kadara Port on Kadara. *Return at any time to the Tempest and complete the meeting called by Nakmor Drack. *Walk close to the email terminal on the Tempest and you will notified about new email. The mission is complete after reading the email. Aftermath The follow-up mission Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge begins automatically. Also, after Drack's meeting on the Tempest, two other missions are started: Elaaden: A New World and H-047c: A New World. Rewards *None Category:Missions Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Eos Category:Voeld Category:Tempest Category:Allies and Relationships